When Night Falls
by NJRBlackblood
Summary: I have defied gods and demons. I am your shield I am your sword. I know you.....your past, your future. This is the way the world ends.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Teen Titans. I do, however, own the character Nightbreak and the Shadow Creatures.

When Night Falls 

Chapter 00: Prologue

_As scientists have stated, life began with the Big Bang. It created what is known as the Universe. With it, was light and darkness born. Those who are truly wise know that one cannot live without the other. But yet, beings of both have fought with one another for countless millias. Now, in the year 2020 A.D., in a city named Jump City, life is about to change dramatically. Fate will be decided, friendships will be tested, and the poet Elliot's words will be put to the challenge. "This Is The Way The World Ends. Not With A Bang, But A Whimper."_


	2. Just A Whisper

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Teen Titans, DC Comics does. I do however, own the character Nightbreak, the Shadow Creatures, and any other characters not belonging to the show or DC Comics.

When Night Falls

Chapter 01: Just A Whisper

"We are here, in front of the Jump City Bank of America, where a hostage situation had just taken place a few moments ago," said a news reporter as the JCPD took the criminals away. "From what I was told, it seemed as if five masked men had busted in and took ten hostages. They demanded the sum of $30,000 in cash and a getaway vehicle. Just as one of the masked men was about to kill one of the hostages to show they were serious, the Teen Titans showed up and prevented the terrorists from accomplishing their goal."

As the reporter finished, the Titans exited the Bank of America, Robin talking to the chief of the JCPD, Officer Greg Jordan. "Thanks again, you guys came just in time," said Officer Jordan as he shook Robin's hand. Beast Boy then said aloud," Man, those dudes were too easy. I was hoping for a challenge." Cyborg replied," Those guys were amateurs. Did you see that one who couldn't stop shaking his gun?" Beast Boy laughed and replied," Oh yeah, that was funny. I almost died laughing." Raven then took a deep breath and replied," It doesn't matter whether or not they were hard, the point was they had hostages." Starfire nodded and said," The ists of terror would have killed one of the people of hostage if we had not interfered." Robin walked up and replied," Right. We are here to protect the city, not matter how easy or hard it is." The rest of the team nodded as they headed for Titans Tower.

Suddenly, it grew much darker. Storm clouds covered the sky as it began to rain heavily. The Titans looked around, puzzled, for just a moment ago, there were no clouds in the sky and sun was shining brightly. Starfire then said aloud," Is weather changes like this normal on Earth?"

Suddenly, black creatures, shaped like cheetahs that could walk on two legs, appeared out of nowhere. They where black all over except they had red armbands, ankle braces, and eyes. They surrounded the Titans swiftly as the Titans came together, back-to-back. "What are these things?" said Beast Boy in a frightened voice.

As Beast Boy finished talking, the black creatures pounced and charged towards the Titans. As the creatures did so, the Titans charged into them, fighting them off. Robin unsheathed his metal bo and began attacking the creatures. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged through a bunch of them. Starfire shot her starbolts at them, trying to dwindle their numbers. Raven used her dark energy to attack these creatures. And Cyborg tried blasting them with his Sonic Cannon.

But no matter how many they defeated, the more they came. The Titans tried fight back, but they were soon backed up against a wall. It seemed all was lost, when suddenly, footsteps could be heard to the right.

The creatures looked to the right to see a man walking towards them. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, boots, pants, shirt, and had shoulder-length sliver hair, which covered his face. About three yards away from the creatures, he suddenly stopped. Besides the rain, there was no movement for what seemed like eternity.

Then suddenly, the creatures charged towards the man. As they did, what seemed like shadows traveled towards the man and disappeared. Then, two shadow-like swords appeared in the man's hands as the creatures pounced at the man. The man brought his swords up and sliced about ten of them and then charged towards the rest. He defeated each creature, one by one, with great ease. When he had defeated them all, his swords disappeared and the shadows appeared again as they went back to where they came from.

The man began to walk away as the Titans tried to stop him. The man then disappeared into the shadows. The Titans stopped in their tracks, wondering what had just happened. Then suddenly, they all heard a voice as loud as the thunder, but what seemed to be just a whisper.

_I have defied gods and demons._

_I am your shield, I am your sword._

_I know you…your past, your future._

_This is the way the world ends._

After the voice had faded, it suddenly became lighter. The clouds were gone and the rain had stopped. There wasn't even anything showing what had just happened. Everything was dry and all the Titans clothes were clean, no signs of battle. Raven then said in her mind," What is going on?"


End file.
